Spirit Kiss
by snowqueenhayley
Summary: Rose has just returned from Russia, broken heart in her hands to find herself reassigned as Adrian Ivashkov's guardian to protect him from an ancient evil that haunts his family. Thrown into the chaos & secrets that surround him Rose can only hope to make it out alive. Heart torn by her own secret feelings, will Rose learn to love again? Time is running out & she might be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return home**

It's been months since he left me, since I ran away to the edges of the earth to find him. To find myself. He told me he loved me. He left.

I should have listened to my mom. She said they always leave. I can't believe I was so weak, so stupid. Here I am, wandering through a little town in Russia searching for the man who stole my heart. I want it back. I need it back.

I keep a hood pulled over my hair, sunglasses on, and my gaze low. He can't know I'm here. He'd recognize me from a mile away. My Dimitri. My feet carry me idly through the village market retracing their usual route. Vendors and farmers are selling their wares in wooden stands; no one bothers to notice me anymore after traipsing through every day. They figure I'm another lost soul. Maybe I am.

A wrinkly, knobby hand latches onto my forearm. I gasp. "Let me go-" I yelp. Heads turn. My teeth latch onto my tongue and bite down stifling the end of my yelp, trying to not draw attention.

"Look there" An elderly lady cuts me off pointing across the market. Her voice cloaked in a thick accent.

I follow her gaze. A man and woman are chatting some ways away. His strong silhouette calls to me. I resist the temptation to run to him. He is not mine to run to. His deep brown hair dances in the wind. He looks happy. My heart sits in my throat, pounding away, I cannot speak. I cannot look away.

I'm safe. His back is to me. He chats animatedly to one Tasha Ozera.

"Oh Dimika!" she laughs clinging to his arm. My eyes fall on her swollen stomach. I can't breathe. My vision blurs. Pain overtakes me. Raging from within. Breathe I tell myself, forcing air into my lungs.

"He no love her, but he is happy." The Russian baba says to me, shaking my arm.

I don't even realize I'm crying until the hot tears soak through my sweater. He chose her. He chose her over me. I was supposed to meet his family. Not Tasha. Dimitri said he loved me! I was his Roza. She's pregnant with his child. He loves her. He lied. My lungs scream for air. It's like the oxygen has disappeared around me. Tears stream down my face.

"You leave." I nod. Not trusting my voice.

"Fix this." She rests a shaking hand on my heart.

We lock eyes, her fiery blue ones meet my brown. Spurred by her gaze, I flee. Sobs choke me. My arms cling to my torso wrapped around to stop the pain. To stop the bleeding of my heart. They're the only things keeping me together.

"Dimitri Dmitri Dimitri Dmitri" I chant over and over. Each time his name escapes my lips is a stab to my heart. I don't care, I like the pain now.

He doesn't love me. He never loved me.

By the time my plane lands in Montana I feel nothing. Every muscle and bone in my body aches with exhaustion. I want a hot shower. That's all I could really use right now. That and a stiff drink. A double shot of vodka maybe… or some tequila.

I stare blindly at the crowd. Which way do I go to get a taxi? Where do I even go? I withdrew from the academy. I can't even go home. I have nothing. I wander through the crowds of people looking for their loved ones not really seeing.

"Rose! Rose!" I scan the crowd. It can't be me they're calling to. No I left everyone behind. Burnt those bridges.

"ROSE HATHAWAY!" I jolt. That voice, it can only be one person.

"Adrian!" I sprint to him, his emerald eyes sparkle at me. Damn he looks good. His chocolate hair is impeccable as always. I can't help the grin that appears on my face.

"Are you deaf or something? I've only been yelling your name for the past five minutes!" God I missed him. He engulfs me in a hug. Something clicks. His embrace is all I need. I am home.

I cling to him for dear life.

"Are you ever a sight for sore eyes…"

"Hey Little Dhampir, I missed you too" He smirks. I bury my face into his chest to hide my blush.

Finally when I'm sure it's safe to come out, I pull away.

"Why did you come here? I was expecting Lissa…"

"Trying to get rid of me already!" He laughs.

"Never!" I grin sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Surely you jest or you're going to be one pretty girl stranded at the airport!" His eyes sparkle with humour.

"I am so glad to be back! Russia is nothing like home. They don't even have a good McDonalds!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asks tentatively while we walk to the car.

I nod. Not trusting my voice. Events of the past months come rushing back to me. The air evaporates from my lungs leaving me starved for air. It's like I'm drowning in my sorrow. I can't think of Dimitri anymore, of what could have been. I need to move on. I have to move on. I draw in a shuddering breath. Act natural Rose. Get over it already. I tell myself hoping it works.

We stop walking. "Lost Ivashkov?" I taunt – a kneejerk reaction.

His eyes are full of concern. Gently he cups my face. Shocks shoot through me at his touch. Ever so softly he brushes away the fresh tears rolling down my face. Oh. That's why we stopped. Electricity courses through my veins. Every centimeter of skin he touches feels as if ablaze.

"Oh Rose" He whispers. "You're shaking."

Get it together Rose. Stop it. Don't cry in front of him. You're in the freaking airport. Get over it. Adrian's gentle touch makes the tears fall harder. They come faster and faster now. Pouring down my face like a thunderstorm in July. I'm a mess. My knees shake and my teeth rattle.

"Come here" Two strong arms pull me to his chest. I shake uncontrollably. Sobs wrack my body. Adrian coos soft comforting words into my hair.

My body tenses for a moment then melts into his strong frame. I feel safe. I feel warm. I feel… cared for. Something in my chest flutters. Something I can't quite name. I can't feel these things. This is Adrian! Not the man you loved. No he left you for a better offer. You're weak. I tell myself. Weak. But for once I indulge. Inhaling the musky scent of Adrian's cologne. Heart still racing, yet my breathing has stilled. So have my sobs. Adrian never left me. I left him… to find my heart. I never found it. Until now. It beats. Inside my chest. Aching for his embrace. Aching for his love.

"Better" He asks so gently I almost miss it.

I nod. "I'm not glass you know!" I bite out. I wince, always on the defensive aren't I?

"No, you're not glass, you're Rose" He smirks.

I can't help but laugh at the cheesy joke. "Sorry about ruining your shirt." I say, upon inspecting the water damage I've caused the beautiful teal fabric. Damn it's a good colour for him too.

"No worries, I didn't like it that much anyway." He flashes me one of his famous Ivashkov grins and we set off to the school.

Lissa is waiting at the gates when Adrian finally pulls up. We spent the whole car ride singing at the top of our lungs to cheesy rock songs.

"Rose!" She cries.

"Hey Liss" I say jumping out of the car and jogging over to her.

We squeal and hug each other. I start to pull back but she just gabs on tighter. Damn. When did she get some strength? I cough slightly.

"Hey Liss, you can let me go now" I squeeze out. She makes a nose of protest and continues to smother the daylights out of me.

"Ribs" I wheeze. Oh Hell. I guess I was right about having broken them when taking down a few rogue strigoi.

"wah" Lissa says still clinging onto me as if I were life itself.

"Lissa let her go" Adrian cuts in forcefully.

She drops her arms shock on her face. My hands immediately fly to my ribcage to brace it in place. Breathing hurts like a bitch all of a sudden.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone Adrian Ivashkov" Lissa scowls, looking every bit the princess she is. "You will not tell me when and when I cannot hug my best friend" Her jade eyes flashing with anger.

Adrian's eyes go wide. I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips. Lissa, my sweet Lissa yelling at Adrian over me, ha!

"oww" I moan, bracing my ribs once more. Laughing was so not a good idea.

"Rose, Rose what's wrong?" Lissa asks rushing to my side. Concern etched into her pale features.

"Damn." Adrian bites out glaring at me. "What the fuck did you do to break your ribs?!" How he managed to figure it out is beyond me. Really… I scowl matching his glare with one of my own.

"I'm fine I just need a moment."

"No" Lissa snaps. "Stay still"

"No Liss, I'll be fine, it's just a minor fracture. Probably mostly set by now anyway…"

Adrian growls his eyes glaring at the pavement. I scoff mentally: attitude much?

"Rose, just let me heal you please?" She begs me.

I nod in exhaustion. They really were hurting come to think of it. Stupid bones.

Lissa closed her eyes, her platinum blonde hair falling into her face as she concentrated. Her fingers rested delicately upon my broken ribs barely grazing the skin. The warmth of her magic soon radiated into me, easing the pain, filling me with the most delightful tingles. It was as if all of the world was right again. Too soon it was over.

We both let out a sigh. Lissa's posture slumped, darkness starting to set in. Remind me to absorb that later I tell myself.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, you shouldn't have had to"

"Rose, I wasn't there when you needed me. This is the least I can do." She looks down at me, eyes filled with guilt.

She's right. She wasn't there when I needed her, when Dimitri broke my heart. She wasn't there at all. But that was then. This was now.

"It's okay Liss, see I'm home now, I'm fine now thanks to you and Adrian." I soothe.

"How did you break those ribs?" Adrian asks finally. His usual humour strangely absent.

"Ran into a few strigoi."

The looks they give me demand explanation. I guess I owe it to them. I launch into the tales of my trip as best I can, editing out any detail to do with Dimitri and Tasha. It's better that way.

Being back at the Academy feels like home and boy was I ever homesick. Adrian and Lissa have barely left my sides, insisting that I needed an escort everywhere. Even while they watched me scarf down my third piece of cheesecake.

"Did you eat at all in the past three months?" Adrian asks laughing. I glare. Liss just looks disgusted.

I close my eyes relishing the feeling of being with my friends, well more so family again.

"Paws off my cheesecake Ivashkov, unless you want your finger to become unattached from your hand!" I shout at his finger slowly retreating from MY cheesecake.

"Caught red-handed" Lissa laughs.

He gives me his best puppy dog eyes "but its raspberry… and someone stole the last one" he adds with a pointed look at me.

"Fine, here you can have the rest." I slide my plate across the plastic table to his waiting hands.

He looks so adorable, his eyes light up like those of a 5 year-old on Christmas morning.

"Adrian you're quite the lucky man! Last person that tried to steal Rose's food ended up with a black eye!"

"Shut up Liss!" I elbow her playfully in the ribs.

Adrian grins and devours the cheesecake.

"Ahem" A tall middle aged guardian stood at the end of the table looming over us. Her hair cut to resemble a boyish crop.

"Guardian Petrov" Lissa and Adrian greet.

"Alberta" I nod searching her face for any hint as to what she may want.

"I've been looking for you three. You are to be in headmistress Kirova's office in 10 minutes. Don't be late." She turns and leaves.

"awh shit I'm in for it aren't I?" I wail.

"Oh hush why would we be called in too then?" Lissa asks, ever the diplomat.

"Nawh Rose, you're done for!" Adrian laughs. I swat at him.

Ten minutes later the three of us enter the grand office in which the headmistress resides. Ornate bookshelves grace the walls and a large antique desk rests in the middle of the room giving it a regal feel.

"Headmistress" Lissa and I greet solemnly.

"Kirova" Adrian adds with his best Ivashkov charm.

She dips her head in acknowledgement. "Queen Tatiana wishes to have a few words with you."

I'm surprised I didn't notice her before, with all the extra guardians around and all. Man, I must be losing my touch. She appears from the corner of the room, in her regal splendor, her gowns and jewels glinting under the dim light.

"Your majesty" We greet.

"Auntie" Adrian acknowledges; she smiles broadly at him.

"As I'm sure you are well aware princess Vasilisa, you are to graduate in a few months."

Lissa nods at the queen.

"I am well aware of your desires to attend college, would be willing to arrange for you to do so the most prestige university in the area. However, in return, I would like you to reside at the court and assist me in my duties. It is no secret that you have charmed the public and have a great awareness of what the people need. I'd like you to be part of the royal advisory and shadow me in some of your spare time." Her eyes bore into Lissa's daring her to reject the offer.

Beside me Adrian stiffens. He must have seen a shift in her aura and doesn't like what he sees. I tense, ready to spring into action. I _am_ Lissa's guardian after all. Well guardian to be anyway –if I ever graduate.

"I will accept your offer your highness, pending on a few conditions. Firstly I wish Rose to be my official guardian after graduation. Second, I wish to retain the right to express my opinions clearly and without bias during advisory sessions and in the court. Lastly I wish to be able to take time off to focus on my studies and duties to myself and friends."

I don't bother to hide the grin that lights up my face and shoot Lissa a look filled with pride. She's always so elegant and well spoken. She would do well as a leader. Unlike stuffy old Tatiana here…

"Of course my dear, these are all very reasonable conditions. You will be free to take vacations from the court whenever you may need it. I can assure you the court shall not try to influence your opinions in any way, for the integrity of your advice is crucial to many of our discussions." She grins like a mad hatter.

"I cannot however promise that Miss Hathaway will always be assigned as your guardian." Her eyes scrutinized Lissa's face to find a reaction. Disappointment is etched across Lissa's beautiful features. Hastily she adds "I can however guarantee that from now until your graduation Guardian Hathaway will be assigned to you in place of Guardian Belikov.

We all double take.

"What?" I ask bluntly. That's me, ever the charmer.

Adrian laughs and Lissa glares at me for my interruption.

"Yes Miss Hathaway, you heard me right. You were reckless and shameful in dropping out of school to chase after Guardian Belikov. You abandoned your charge for your own selfishness. If I had it my way, this would not be happening. However you are the best of your age and left in your trail a hoard of dead strigoi. It is impossible to ignore such talent. The guardians feel no reason as to why you should not receive your promise mark tonight as you have displayed tremendous competence and they feel that a bad decision should not ruin your career. You will have to complete the rest of your training and year with princess Vasilisa, but you are now officially a guardian."

I let out a loud woot and Lissa squeals. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" I yell as Lissa pulls me in for an embrace.

Someone in the room clears their throat awkwardly jolting us back to reality.

"Right – um –Thank you your highness" I say stupidly still giddy.

At last she turns to Adrian.

"Adrian dear, I expect you to return to the court soon and find yourself a suitor, or at least take active participation in the council. You can't just be gallivanting around a high school you've already graduated from. We also need to eventually assign you some new guardians. If you don't start dating I will start arranging meetings for you. Understood?" Her voice icy.

He tenses for a moment before a malicious grin spreads across his face. "Understood Aunt Tatiana".

"You know I just want the best for you darling."

"Thank you auntie." Adrian's expression suggests someone just threw a wet towel on him.

It wasn't long before I was faced with the familiar sting of the tattoo needle biting into the sensitive skin at the back of my neck. A small group of guardians from the school had gathered in my honour. I know most of them from training.

I scan the crowd with earnest looking for something. A sharp pain jabs my heart forcing a hiss through my chapped lips.

"Do you need a break?" The guardian tattooing me asks. She's a nice old lady.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath I shake my head. I will not let my emotion show. Tears form in my eyes. I scan the crowd and know what I am looking for - who I'm looking for. He isn't here. I always thought that Dimitri would be here for the day I got my promise mark. My heart feels like a thousand tiny shards of glass have punctured it.

Breathe. I tell myself. Get it under control. Focus on the pain. You got this Hathaway. Breathe. Don't you dare cry now, not in front of your fellow guardians. Breathe. I can feel it working. Heartache fading breath by breath.

"Rose, we are going to give you some _molnija _marks for the strigoi you killed in Russia."

I sit patiently until my bum starts to go numb, focusing on anything but the one painfully absent face from the audience. My neck feels like it's on fire from all the tattoo ink I've gotten. Thankfully it's over now. I stretch and everyone claps for me and my promise mark.

I Rose Hathaway am officially a guardian.

* * *

A/N: Hello all, thanks for reading! This is my first VA fic and it will feature my OTP _RoseXAdrian! _Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A huge thank you to both AmberRena and Riana Salvator [to answer your question: I don't actually have anyone in particular playing Adrian's character] for leaving reviews and to all of you who favourited and followed this story! All of the feedback never fails to make my day. I will be writing this and updating as often as I can in between classes, exams, and work. **I do not own Vampire Academy, only original thoughts and ideas are my own. Warning: contains a fair amount of swearing.**_

_Without further ado I present:_

**Chapter 2**

It's hard to believe that six months have passed since I received my promise mark. It still blows my mind to think of it. Guarding Lissa feels completely natural to me. Not that I've already been doing it all my life or anything… Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I all moved to the court last weekend. We all have our own apartments in the same wing. They are decked out with the most luxurious décor I could imagine. Apparently they're not even _that_ fancy. Lissa says she has seen better. But for those of us that aren't royal this feels divine! Apparently each room has a colour scheme. Mine is blue. Everything from the lavish queen sized bed and walk in closet to the mini kitchen, living area with flat screen TV, and bathroom with Jacuzzi tub are all covered in airy shades of beach blues and whites.

We spent the past week getting settled, exploring, locating the nearest café, and for me, training in the a-maz-ing gym. Lissa and Christian are to start university soon, and hopefully I can attend with them to guard Lissa.

A sharp knock on my door jolts me out of my thoughts and bed for that matter too. "One moment" I yell dashing around my room trying to put something more presentable on than my PJs. Finally I manage to locate a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. My new closet is massive! I end up forgetting where I put things. I finally make it to the door and pry it open a crack.

"Hi" I say breathlessly finding myself face to face with the one and only devilishly handsome Adrian.

"Hey little dhampir, what were you doing in there to keep me waiting so long?" Adrian asks waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

My breath catches in my throat while I take in his appearance. He looks handsome in his dark slacks and green dress shirt. His attitude gives him an air of cool; he smells of cloves and his cologne. It's intoxicating – deadly. I pull back a little before I do something stupid and open the door further giving us more space.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tease him pulling out my Hathaway sass. We laugh and trade witty quips.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask after a while it is my day off. Not that I mind his company...

"The queen requires an audience with us momentarily. I have come to escort you my lady" Adrian says sinking into a deep bow.

"Such the gentleman" I tease. He just laughs, eyes sparkling.

I offer him my hand. "Lead the way oh gentle sir!" He drops a kiss on the back of my hand before leading me around the court to the queen's quarters.

I pretend to not notice the sudden race in my pulse.

After several moments we are led into her office. It is everything you'd expect a queen's office to be. Lavish with crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling, a fire place crackling merrily in the corner. Everything enveloped in gold and ruby colours. It's honestly a bit much to take in. I guess when you're the queen you get a stately office to prove it.

"Ah yes, Adrian and Guardian Hathaway, glad you made it."

"Your highness" I nod.

"I have some news for the both of you. As you know princess Vasilisa and Christian Ozera are attending college this upcoming week. I cannot allow you to go with them Guardian Hathaway."

"What!?" I yell. "You can't do that! Lissa is my charge and I am her guardian! We have a bond! You can't separate us!" Red colours my vision. Somewhere behind me Adrian laughs. How dare she! Who does she think she is? The queen? …oh, nevermind.

"Actually, I can and I will. You are no longer her guardian. The princess is under the utmost supervision all of the time and will not be spending much time outside of the wards at all. Therefore there is no need to waste the best talent on someone who is not going to need it." She states simply. I scowl. I think there's a compliment in there somewhere…

"Guardian Hathaway you are the youngest and one of the best guardians of your age. It is only fitting that you be put into the most intensive training. I want you to train with the best of the best guardians on whatever schedule they see fit. You will also have a new charge. He is reckless and a danger to himself and others which is why we need your skill set here. You are also of similar age so you two should get along well if you don't already. That is why I am reassigning you to my nephew Adrian Ivashkov." Tatiana beams.

Is she for real? I ask myself. As if I didn't know who Adrian was. I refrain from rolling my eyes. Opening my mouth to protest she cuts me off.

"This is final Rose. You either accept or you shall have to find work elsewhere." The queen snaps.

"I was only going to say I accept your offer." I say defensively.

"Good! Good! If Vasilisa ever needs your assistance you are welcome to go to her. But only in special emergencies through which your bond will alert you, I'm sure."

I nod eyes averted to avoid Adrian's heavy gaze.

"Thank you two for your time." Tatiana chirps sweetly.

Bitch.

I stroll out of her office Adrian in my wake.

"You know what this means?" He taunts me.

"What?"

"We are going to be spending a lot of time together" I groan at his suggestive tone.

"Oh come on Rose, any girl would envy your position! You get to spend all your free time with yours truly!" His teasing continues the entire walk back to our apartments.

I tune him out. Fighting back the massive headache triggered by Lissa's extremely explosive emotions thanks to her healing me earlier. Guilt gnaws at me for not absorbing the darkness but for once I don't want to deal with her.

"Rose, are you ok? You're being entirely calm about this whole thing."

I nod and shake my head biting my lip.

"Yes and no? Come on now…"

I gasp. Pain splits through my skull as if the skin is peeling away from the bone. It throbs as if being repeatedly hit by a hammer. A large one at that. I find myself on the floor –knees buckled beneath me.

"A-adrian" I manage fingertips pressed to my temples.

He stops walking abruptly. "Rose, Rose, oh hell what's wrong? Your head? Sweetheart, tell me so I can help. Sweetie let me make it better?" He sinks to the ground next to me.

I shake my head. "L-lissa" I stutter. "T-the b-bond – darkness." I manage.

"No Rose you can't. Not now. You can't absorb the darkness like this. Here let me help." His fingers caress mine before moving them aside. Heat spreads through my temples easing the pain immediately.

I struggle to my feet willing my legs to take my weight.

"Oh no you don't. You're not walking after that." If I've learned one thing it's to not argue with an Ivashkov unless you have a death wish. Presently I do not.

The ground beneath my feet vanishes. My face ends up tucked into his chest faced with that dangerously intoxicating scent of his. Two strong arms support me while I lay like a ragdoll.

"Adrian" I groan. "I'm fine now. I can walk. Put me down. I'm probably heavy."

"Your never ending faith in me and my manly powers is astonishing Miss Hathaway!" he jokes voice cloaked in heavy sarcasm. I can hear his grin. I glare into his chest.

He must have sensed my glare with his spidy senses for he adds "Rose, relax. Just let me carry you already. You're shaking like a leaf; don't even try to deny it."

"Don't you dare drop me Ivashkov" I growl into his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" Adrian replies voice coated in sugar; dread seeps through me.

"AHHHHH" I yelp flailing my arms wildly. Gravity pulls my navel to the ground. My stomach drops flipping and flopping. The sense of falling is never pleasant. His arms catch me in seconds. I walked into that one.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV YOU LIAR!" I screech.

"Got you!"

"YOU BLOODY ARSE JUST YOU WAIT PAYBACK IS A BITCH"

He just laughs at me. He laughs! I swear if he wasn't so damn attractive I'd give him a new face for that stunt. No one gets away with almost dropping Rose Hathaway –well almost no one.

We finally reach my room. "Key please" Adrian says sweetly still grinning from his earlier stunt.

After all that fuss about him carrying me I feel a reluctance to move. His arms are warm and comforting and I don't want to move.

As if sensing my reluctance he asks "Are they in your pocket?" I simply nod.

"God Rose you're so helpless when you're tired." Surely he's kidding. Adrian shifts my weight to fish out my keys from my jean pockets.

He's clearly had a lot of practice opening doors with women in his arms I can't help but scowl as the door swings open. Adrian is if anything a womanizer. His charm makes him quiet irresistible if I do say so myself. Wait… I did not just think that. Nope. Nope. Nope.

He sets me down delicately on the couch. It's as he's scared I'm going to fall apart or break or something. I haven't had a breakdown since we came to court. I thought I was doing well –apparently not.

"Pick a movie." Adrian says, ever so gently. I can't help but pretend he only speaks that way to me. The other women make me feel bitter.

"Surprise me" I say too tired to care.

"okay" Adrian curls up next to me on the couch and pulls a blanket over us. He presses a few buttons on the remote to start the movie.

"No popcorn?" I tease curling up into the warmth of his body.

"Sorry little dhampir, didn't want to keep you waiting". His features are soft in the gentle glow of the floor lamp.

"_Legally Blonde_ Adrian, really?" I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"What!? Who says I can't like romantic comedies too! Besides they're good to cuddle to. And if you haven't noticed the main girl is both hot and badass kinda like you." As if anticipating my next response he adds "just different kinds of badass, she's hot blonde and a good lawyer, you're beautiful, strong, and dangerous." My heart flutters.

"Lissa is going to be mad" I say. Way to kill the moment Hathaway.

"I'll deal with Lissa, don't worry she'll understand." That's all the comfort I need.

Legs intertwined we snuggle under the warmth of the blanket and my eyes slide closed.

**Adrian**

Her breathing deepens and soon she is asleep. My precious Rose. I cannot believe that auntie actually assigned her to me. She must have some idea of how I feel towards Rose. I know she'd disapprove. Yet here she is, curled up onto of me. The night passes quickly but sleep continues to evade me. I can't help but think this is much like one of my dreams. Maybe it is. A loud snore pulls me from my reverie. Oh Rose. This can't be one of my dreams. There is most definitely a snoring Rose on top of me. It feels so good to hold her in my arms. I swear to god if I ever see that bastard Belikov again I will kill him. I will kill him for what he did to her –my Rose. She is finally back to herself - most of the time. But I can see through that mask. Her aura often says elsewise. There's something new too though, something I can't quite place.

I shift her body gently and wiggle out from underneath her, making sure to tuck the blanket in around her.

She looks so delicate now, her eyes shut, and face peaceful, she looks fragile like the softest of winds could blow her away. Oh how deceiving it is. Rose could never be fragile. Though beautiful like the flower, my Rose is cloaked in thorns. She's the strongest and sometimes scariest person I know and I love it. I love everything about her.

I guess I should go find Lissa before I turn into more of a poetic sap than I already am. I close the door softly behind me and pray Rose doesn't wake until I get back or I'll have hell to pay. I really shouldn't be sneaking off without my guardian…

The courtyard is beautiful in the setting sun. It's our morning now. A newly lit clove cigarette finds my mouth while I prowl looking for Lissa.

"Cousin" She greets, seated on a bench under a tree. She looks exhausted; her aura is tinged with black. The darkness clearly is bothering her.

"Didn't sleep well?" Lissa shakes her head in response.

"Why did you come here? Is there something you need to tell me?" I sit on the wooden bench next to her. There's no escaping this conversation now.

"You should really let Rose help you with the darkness" I counter avoiding the inevitable. She looks taken aback.

"Maybe next time instead of being proud and giving her a killer headache through the bond you could just let her help you."

"I – She – what?" Lissa demands.

"She's sleeping right now."

We sit in silence like that for a while. I blow perfectly formed smoke rings –they float so gently in the breeze around us.

"Stop that" Lissa coughs.

"What don't want to admire my art?" I tease.

"No, I don't need the whole court thinking I've adopted your bad habit either." I scowl.

"Adrian, I can see it in your aura – you're hiding something. What is it?" For the first time I really look at her closely. Worry is etched into her ivory complexion. Her jade eyes are full of fear. She looks anxious. I guess going off to university does that to a person. I guess caring about Rose does that too. My eyes catch sight of something on her neck.

"Lissa, is that… a hickey?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"What!? Where?!" She screeches and pulls a compact mirror from her designer purse.

Laughter erupts form my lips as she tries to cover it with some concealer. "Guess things between you and fire crotch got a little bit too _heated_"I joke.

Lissa simply glares. "If that's all you have to say to me Ivashkov I'm leaving." She rises. I panic, I promised Rose I'd take care of this one for her.

"Roseisnolongeryourguardian." The words fly from my lips.

"Come again?" Smooth Ivashkov smooth.

I take a deep breath. Annunciate this time you dolt I tell myself. "Rose is no longer your guardian."

"WHHATT!?" She screams. Damn. I really thought I got it out that time.

"Rose. Got. Reassigned." I say slowly for maximum comprehension.

Lissa looks on the verge of tears or manslaughter. "To whom?" she asks in an eerily calm voice.

"To me!" I say and all hell breaks loose.

Is it legal to hit a woman? I don't know but right now I'm not sure I care. To say Lissa would be angry was the understatement of the year. Thanks Rose. Lissa is out for blood. I duck again from her bloody purse she keeps trying to hit me with.

"Ouch! Damnit Lissa! What do you keep in there? A hammer? The kitchen sink?" I clutch my arm to my body.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV YOU ASSHOLE."

"What did I do!? It's the queen's fault! Blame her!" I duck again trying to escape her murderous clutches. Hell why did I offer to do this for Rose?

"You had better fix this NOW!" She screams at me.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damnit Lissa where did you learn such good aim? Did Rose teach you or something?" That purse hurts! What's even in that thing anyways?

She swings again just grazing my side. I flail wildly until my fingers catch the side of the material. I wrap them in to whatever they can grab and pull with all my strength. It's a good thing I've been hitting the gym while Rose was gone. The purse comes to me with ease. A grin spreads across my face. Awh shit I forgot to account for momentum. I go tumbling backwards barely catching myself on the edge of the bench. By some miracle I manage to steady myself and drop the purse on the bench behind me.

Shock is plastered all over Lissa's face.

"Liss" I say tentatively. "Lissa, it wasn't my choice. It was the Queen's orders."

"Ohmygosh are you okay?" She asks panic rising in her jade eyes.

"I'm fine cousin, I'm fine. It takes more than a purse to get the best of this Ivaskov!" She still looks slightly dangerous.

"Okay" Lissa says dejectedly. "Now give me back Michael."

"Michael? You named your purse Michael?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes".

"Does Christian know about you and Michael?" I tease. Lissa scowls.

"Gosh Liss what do you keep in that thing anyways? It's heavy!"

"Textbooks"

"Textbooks?"

"Textbooks" She affirms a laugh bubbles from her lips.

Soon the two of us are laughing hysterically, clutching our sides which are in stitches.

"Is that the time?" I hear her groan. Reality here we come.

"Yup – Oh hell!" I yelp.

"What?" Lissa asks looking mildly amused. "Late for meeting some suitor?"

"Nooo. I was gonna grab Rose a coffee before she woke up!"

Lissa laughs. She's laughing at me in my moment of need! What a woman.

"Well you better hop to that" She smirks, as if she knows something I don't.

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and say "but she's going to be so upset I left her!"

Yes! I can see my magic working! Lissa is a sucker for my charms!

"Finnneee" She caves. "You better make that a latte with vanilla and a cinnamon bun with lots of the cinnamon goo."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I shout, blowing her kisses as I run off to the court's café.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: I was contemplating discontinuing this story but for some reason just couldn't let it go. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading the rest of it. Thanks! Without further ado enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All rights to the Author._

**Rose**

The setting sun creeps through the windows casting long shadows across my apartment's living room. My hands search the couch only to come up empty. I sit up, blanket falling off me. I toss it onto the back of the sofa. The room is empty. Adrian must have left after I fell asleep. I wince, a chill setting into my skin. The empty apartment feels stark and empty. A sob is bubbling up in my throat, tears threaten to leak from my eyes. God when did I become so pathetic. It's just Adrian. Of course he leaves, of freaking course. Did I really think that he would stay for me? That I even meant anything more than a friend to him? No. To entertain that idea would be naïve. Dimitri taught me that lesson long ago. I just didn't listen. I make my way to the shower and crank up the hot water. The scalding water burns my skin turning it pink. I scrub myself thoroughly ridding myself of any feelings of sorrow. I turn the water off and step out into the cool bathroom, skin still pink from the scalding water. I slather myself in my favourite lotion and throw on my workout gear. That's when I hear it - a rustling in the living area of my apartment. No one has the key to my apartment but me. My hand glides along the smooth granite countertop searching for something to be used as a weapon. My eyes never leave the door. My fingers clasp on to something. A pen? When did this get here? I pull the cap off and hold it like a stake. I slowly turn the handle of the door. It opens silently. Thank god the court oils their doors. Now's my chance, I spring out of the door silent as a cat.

"Adrian?!" I yelp dropping the pen. There he is: one Adrian Ivashkov bent over my coffee table with a bag and coffee cup in his hands.

"Rose" He greets, oblivious to my almost attack.

"Adrian, you gave me a heart attack!" I nearly shout.

"Rose, did you just shower?" Adrian asks, green eyes sparkling with laughter. Subconsciously one hand snakes its way up to my hair to assess the damage.

I just glare at him. "Oh come here little dhampir" he beckons. He looks more dishevelled than usual.

"Adrian what happened to you?! Did you go out!? You're not supposed to go anywhere without me on duty!"

He simply stands and wraps his arm around my waist, guiding me to the sofa. "Sit" He says, then heads to the bathroom and returns with a comb. "You had a long night Rose, I got you breakfast" Adrian gestures to the coffee and bag on the table.

I open it up. "My favourite! How did you know? Mmm and is this vanilla?" I ask taking a sip of the latte. "Adrian you're the best!"

"I know Rose, I know" he teases and starts combing out my hair. I sigh softly and relax into his touch.

"Unless looking ruggedly handsome is your new style you have some explaining to do." The comb pauses briefly in my hair, I can sense his hesitation.

"Lissa" He says softly, the comb resuming its task.

"What do you mean?" I ask unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"I told her about your new assignment. Rose, when you said she'd be mad I didn't realize that was going to be the understatement of the century!" He sounds so scandalized. Laughter erupts from my lips.

"Rose it's not funny!" Adrian whines.

"I can't help it! Pretty, innocent, Lissa did this to you?" I gesture to his dishevelled demeanor.

"Yes" He glowers "You wouldn't believe what that woman keeps in her purse!" That sets off my hysterics again.

We chat a little longer, neither of us wanting to leave. Finally my training session comes around, and I have to leave.

"Adrian" I start tentatively before he leaves. He just looks at me. "How long have you been sober for?" I ask. It's been eating me with curiosity this whole time.

He smirks, "You noticed little dhampir, I'm trying something new." With that he traipses from my room. It feels as though the temperature dropped 10 degrees. I scurry around the apartment gathering my gear for training. I really cut it close this time. My feet dash out the door carrying me at warp speed to the gym (which just happens to be entire other side of the court from me), I guess running all those laps with Dimitri really paid off. The court gym is pristine; it looks brand new, as if it's never been used. It has a very modern feel with a pallet of white, black, and steel. I drop my bag near the sideline benches and head over to the track to do some warm-up laps. I run over my usual routine with Dimitri in my mind, trying to keep it occupied. I wonder who this new trainer is… Hopefully they're just as nice or good looking as Dimitri. Some nice eye candy always makes training less painful.

The sound of a clearing throat jars me from my thoughts. I screech to a halt, sneakers skidding.

"Rose Hathaway" I state "Sir" I add as an afterthought, heading over to the sparring mats to meet who presumably is my new trainer.

"Ah yes Rose" he says with a mischievous grin, "I've heard lots about you."

"Only good things then" I tease. He looks nice... yeah, understatement of the century. He has a short mop of sandy blonde curly hair and golden eyes to match. His jaw is strong and chiseled, he looks like some sort of Greek god. Oh god, I sure lucked out with this one.

He raises his eyebrow at me. Oh god, I'm probably drooling aren't I?

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name." I say gazing at him from under my lashes.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Christopher." He beams at me. "Right now. Let's get to work!"

I freeze catching sight of his maniacal grin. Oh god. I'm dead. I am so not making it out of this training alive…

"Let's see what good old Belikov taught you back at the academy" Jonathan grins.

"Come at me" He commands.

"I don't just throw myself at hot boys you know" I remark; then grimace. I can't believe I said that.

"I think you'll find my charm irresistible" I gape at him. "Come on Hathaway, move your ass or I'm going to have to come move it for you!"

I shake my head and lunge at him. He grabs my arm and flips me onto the mat.

I grunt, springing up with vengeance. We spar. I get in some good kicks here and there. His defences are impeccable. I've hit the mat more times than I can count by now. I get up again and lunge at him leaving myself wide open - baiting him. Come on! Come on! Take the bait… I mutter to myself. You know you want to… Jonathans caramel eyes narrow. He lunges reaching for me. Yes! I cry and grab as much of him as I can. We spin around together momentum carrying us. Something sharp connects with my nose. I feel the crunch more than I hear it, blood spatters the mats. I groan. Jonathan kicks out rapidly his foot connecting with my abdomen over and over. I refuse to release my grip on him. "Just like Dimitri taught you" I tell myself. Breath floods my lungs. I deepen my breathing getting ready. I summon all my strength and with a sharp cry I heave Jonathan sending him flying over my shoulder and onto the mats in front of me. I pounce. _Never hesitate Roza_. I pin him down, my legs scream as they fight for control with Jonathan. My fist connects with his jaw. I strike again hitting his solar plexus. The breath zooms from his lips. I know I've hit my mark. It's now or never. I grab for my practice stake and go for the kill.

"Dead" I pant out.

Jonathan just grunts.

"How do you like my perfectly formed ass now?" I tease.

Laughter erupts from his lips. "Much better if it'd get off my chest." He wheezes out.

I stand up, extending my hand to help him up. His fingers brush mine.

I'm soaring through the air, it whistles past my ears. My back smacks the mats. My entire body sears in pain. Damn it.

Jonathan's laughter reaches my ears. I blink to clear the black spots from my vision.

"It's not over until I say it's over. Arrogance is a fool's mistake." He chides me. He looks pretty arrogant himself standing there gloating. Hypocrite.

I push myself up. The world spins. I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Very good Rose" Jonathan says, golden eyes alight from the fight. "It seems though, that you rely too heavily on your training and too little on your instincts. We will have to work on that."

I nod. "You may go. Go get your head checked out. I can tell you're a little disoriented."

I sigh. "Practice tomorrow morning, 6 am sharp" Jonathan calls after me, but my feet are already leading me towards my bag.

"See you then Comrade" I call, hoisting my bag. It feels a lot heavier than when I left it there.

I pop some painkillers and meander through the halls towards the medical wing. The bond pulls at me. Lissa wants my attention. Stupid one way bond. I set course for a new location. The head can wait.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaims when she sees me.

"Hey Lis" I smile. Lissa looks every bit the Dragomir princess she is, her golden hair swept back into a neat bun, her silk lavender dress sitting regally on her delicate frame.

"You're leaving today aren't you?" I ask. My heart feels heavy.

"I'm going to miss you Rose." She pulls me in for another embrace. The two of us have always been together. We haven't been separated since birth. Being without Lissa will be like living without daylight. I pull her closer.

"You'll visit right?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course!" Lissa exclaims. "On weekends, and holidays, and vacations."

I sigh softly. It'll have to do.

"Oh!" Lissa adds, "I'll be in for the quarterly ball in a month!"

I grin, "okay! Well, you are going to be my date for that!" I joke.

"I'm sure Christian will understand." She agrees.

"Rose, don't forget, I'll still be up here" Lissa says gently, tapping my temple with her finger.

"You're right! You can send me messages anytime!" I chirp. "Just keep your sex life out of my head. I don't need to see what flame boy junior looks like anymore!"

A crimson blush colours her cheeks. "Have fun Liss" I say, "And make sure to wear protection! Or you're naming it after Auntie Rose!"

Lissa scowls her blush worsening. "Oh Rose what am I going to do without you." Our laughter fills the empty hall.

"Everyone else is in the SUV, I better get going." Lissa says softly, her voice cracking.

"Oh Liss! Don't cry! I'll see you soon! I promise! Now go out and go learn cool things! Make sure to tell me all about it!"

She flashes me a watery smile. "Keep your eyes out for some hot boys for me!" I tease. Lissa grins. "Of course I will!"

We say our final goodbyes. All too soon I am alone in the empty entrance hall.

"Hey little dhampir" Adrian enters, saying slightly. He reeks of alcohol.

"Adrian, what happened?" I demand.

"Had a nice little meeting with my Auntie" He slurs.

His clumsy hands find my face, examining my broken nose with great intent. "Roosseee, You need a doctor."

"That's where I'm headed Adrian." I snap.

Something flashes in his emerald eyes. Hurt. I soften my voice.

"Hey, you can come if you like – I mean if you can walk."

He fixes me with one of his Adrian stares. "Rossee, I've only had seven shots of Vodka, of course I can walk. It's ten when you need to start worrying."

I grimace. He puts his arm around me. The smell of his cologne and the vodka are intoxicating. I pull away slowly.

"Adrian dear, as much as I love having boys falling all over me, I'm quite sore, had a good workout today if you know what I mean." I tease.

"You and men that are too old for you…"

"Hey this one was only 24" I joke.

We make our way to the medical wing; Adrian walks pretty well for someone who's had seven shots of Vodka. And that's only the ones he was counting. They clear me with no concussion and put some tape on my nose. They send me home with a recommendation to take it easy and sleep it off. I think they just wanted Adrian out. He wouldn't stop pestering them.

I lead us to my apartment. "Come on Adrian, let's get you some food and sober you up."

I head over to the stove to boil water for noodles. If there is one thing the Dragomir's taught me it was how to make pasta – the meal of lazy starving children.

We sit quietly at the table, me hovering down my plate while Adrian only took small bites here and there.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" I ask after some time.

He just chuckles. "You know I thought you were going to poison us all" he teases.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" I deadpan.

"Auntie wants me to start seeing suitors again. The first one is supposed to come round next week."

"What's her name?" I ask plastering a smile on my face.

"Anna or something"

"You know" I say slowly, "It could be good for you"

"Whatever Rose" Adrian says abruptly getting to his feet. "I'm going to bed".

"Adrian" I call after him. "You know you won't be alone".

The door slams in response.

My stomach clenches and twists while I hastily toss the plates in the sink. I can clean tomorrow. My head hits the pillow not a moment later. You didn't do anything wrong, I tell myself. Adrian is just Adrian I say falling into a fitful sleep.

The next few days pass as a blur. They consist of training, training, and more training, and looking after Adrian's drunken ass. He hasn't been sober since that night. From what I hear though the bond Lissa is enjoying college. Today is the day of the arrival of Adrian's new guest Miss Annabel Asher.

Dragging Adrian out of bed was painful enough, I didn't need some chick coming and making my job worse. Fate has a sense of humour. We manage to scurry downstairs with only seconds to spare. Adrian looking every bit like the royalty he was minus the scowl plastered upon his face.

"Come on Adrian" I nudge him. He just glares probably still mad at me for locking away his vodka this morning. "You can have it back after this morning" I chastise gently.

On the outside he looks gorgeous like a model that just walked off the runway only one detail missing – the usual sparkle in his eyes. Adrian would rather be anywhere but here I muse.

The trumpets sound.

"Announcing Her Lady Miss Annabel Asher" a guardian calls in a formal tone.

Her heels click loudly on the court's marble floor as she enters the building. Her lithe body is wrapped in a beautiful form hugging pink silk dress that cuts just above her knees. Annabel's caramel locks glisten in the light.

"Adrian Ivashkov" He steps forward to greet her, turning on his Adrian charm. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Asher."

She giggles "Lord Ivashkov, please call me Anna" Her voice is like the tinkle of a beautiful bell. Adrian bows his head to kiss her hand.

"Then you must call me Adrian" he gazes deeply into her golden eyes a light blush colours her dainty cheeks.

"This" Adrian says pulling back and gesturing to me "is my guardian, Rose Hathaway" my heart flutters at the pride in his voice.

"Oh." Anna sneers, her nose turned up. "A female guardian?"

"Guardian Hathaway is the best guardian this court and St. Vladimir's academy has ever seen." Adrian states formally. I cringe at my guardian name, it sounds so cold on his lips regardless of the necessary formality.

"Well" Annabel began tartly "if you're his guardian then here" she thrust her purse and small carry on suitcase at me. "The rest is in the car."

Oh no she didn't. Heat rises to my face insults about to fire from my lips.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I've had a long flight and would like Lord Ivashkov to show me to my room." Her arm snakes around Adrian's, leading him off towards the courts.

"You really need to train your guardian's better. That one is really out of control…" I hear her muttering behind me.

Resigned to my fate I set the bags down on the marble stairs and head to the car to unpack the rest of the bitch's luggage.

It's a Porsche. Of course. And the newest model too.

"Guardian Hathaway" One of the guardians at the car greets me. This one is tall with a mop of sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "We've heard a lot about you" he adds.

"Rose" I say brightly offering him my hand. His head bows as his lips graze the top of my hand.

"Who knew you were so beautiful too…"

"Belikov _did_ warn us about her beauty James." pipes up the second guardian, this one is shorter with a musical voice and deep brown eyes.

"Joey Lee by the way" he adds making his way around the car to shake my hand. "And this is James Burntwood" he gestures to the blonde. "double J" I tease

"Rose Hathaway" I add. "I know" He grins. "You're something of famous in the guardian world. It's not every day Belikov takes a student, and it's not every day that his student surpasses his skills".

"So double J" They just laugh and shake their heads at me. "What happened to the maids? Did miss prissy over there scare them away?"

They just sigh. "Rose, we uh – do things a little differently at the Asher estate." Joey starts.

"We _are_ the help." James adds.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaim, "We're guardians not handmaids!"

"You get used to it" James consoles, "You ought to be especially careful since you're going to be hanging 'round Lord Ivashkov there…"

I just shake my head about to make some remark about how I don't _do _bags, but Dimitri's voice floats through my mind. I fall still. "_Patience" _he would say. He wouldn't like it but he would allow it to make him a better guardian. Grumbling to myself we finished the bags.

I found them both at the bar. Adrian with a vodka and soda in one hand, a clove in the other, Annabel sitting closely to him clutching a dainty pink drink. Anna's goo goo eyes make me want to vomit. Or punch something.

"What is she doing here?" Anna demands. Adrian's head whips around so fast I'm surprise he doesn't get whiplash.

"Rose!" I cross the bar to stand next to them.

"Adrian –"

"That is Lord Ivashkov to you" Anna snarls flexing her perfectly manicured hand.

"Adrian" I start again "I –"

There's a loud crack. A sting of pain. My brain doesn't even register what happened. My fists fly up. Guardian training kicks in. Two strong hands grab my wrists to restrain me.

"She slapped me!" I yell. "Let me go!" Adrian just clutches my wrists tighter.

"You little bitch!" I hear her say "How dare you speak his name with your filthy little lips. You blood whore. Learn your lesson you address him as Lord Ivashkov. Show some respect." Annabel snarls.

"You do _not_ talk to Guardian Hathaway like that." Adrian says icily. His concerned eyes meet mine to be sure I won't tear her hair out. I nod softly. He drops my wrists. Anger blazes in Adrian's emerald eyes setting them alight with a fierce force I have never seen before.

"She is _my_ guardian" He spoke with extra emphasis on the 'my' "and she will call me Adrian or whatever else she might want to should she see fit." A smug grin fights its way onto my face.

Anna simply huffs and sips her cocktail.

"Adrian, your Aunt wanted me to tell you to clean up for dinner which is in 10 but considering 10 minutes has come and gone we're probably late." I say decisively.

"Better late than never" Adrian replies.

Dinner was… in a word… horrible. The food was great. But for the entire meal all the guardians myself included were mandated to stand away from the table and face the wall like we are some sort of Victorian slaves! Then of course my stomach has to rumble (loudly at that). And of course Adrian has to hear it. So an argument broke out when Adrian went to get me a seat at the table. It turns out the Asher's really dislike guardians. Eventually dinner resolves itself with me sitting next to Adrian tucking in to the delicious dinner and earning vehement scowls from Anna because of me and the Queen because of Anna.

Thankfully the guest wing is in the entirely opposite direction of Adrian's and my apartments. We make it to Adrian's room. Just barely.

"Roooseee" he slurs. "Rooooseee coomee shower with me!" he yells.

"I think you had too much tequila" I counter guiding him to his bed.

"Roooseee. Roossseeee you're sooo beautiful Rose. Let me make you minee"

I push him back onto the covers and start removing his tie. Getting him out of the suit is a struggle. At last I work off his shoes, socks, and trousers.

"Roooose! Trying to undreesss me soooo you can have you're wicked ways with me?" Adrian's eyes brim with lust even in his drunken haze.

My breath catches. God. Adrian looks so good, his offer is tempting. His muscular body clad in nothing but red silk boxers. Red silk! My body quivers at the thought. No. I won't be another notch on his bedpost.

"Muuch better" He whimpers. "Rose… my head hurts. Why are you spinning?"

I grab him some water and a painkiller. "Here" I say soothingly as possible. "Here take this. It'll help."

He nods softly. "Now go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch so I can check on you okay?"

"mmkk." Adrian whispers.

I roll him into bed, wrapping the covers around him. I settle into the couch and try desperately to think of anything other than Adrian and his red silk boxers. God. Of course they were silk. What else would Adrian wear?

"Gudnight Rose. Love you" he murmurs softly. It's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

The morning comes quickly. Too quickly. I check on Adrian and scribble him a quick note leaving it and the Advil on the nightstand with some water. Early morning training sessions are exactly what I need to clear my head.

"FOCUS HATHAWAY!" Jonathan bellows at me.

I let out a cry of frustration and take yet another blow to the ribs. For the life of me I can't focus. All I can think about is Adrian and his stupid drunken I love you.

I jab right with more force than intended and set myself off balance. Hands catch me and send me flying down towards the mats.

Ugh. I groan. "I said focus." Jonathan says smugly. I heave myself up off my back.

"Laps Hathaway!" He barks. "You know better than to bring that" he gestures violently to the gym doors "in here".

Four hours and buckets of sweat later I finally mastered the new moves Jonathan was showing me. The laps really cleared my head. After that I couldn't get enough of the sparring. The feeling of the blood and adrenaline coursing through my veins is such a high.

I check my cellphone after hitting the showers to see 5 angry texts from Adrian. "Where are you? Where did you go? Rose Save me! DAMNIT ROSE WHERE ARE YOU? SHES DRIVING ME INSANE SEND HELP!"

Laughter bubbled from my lips as I set off in search of Adrian and Annabel. I grab some loose bandages from my gear bag and wrap them around my knuckles. Jonathan insists on practicing with bare hands always saying something about how there's no second chances or squishy gloves out in the real world.

"So I called her a little blood whore!" Anna's golden laugh tinkled through the open door. "I know right! Some people just don't know their place."

I shove the door to Adrian's suite open gruffly to be greeted with the sight of Anna talking on a glittery pink phone and an extremely distraught Adrian.

"ROSE!" He shouts. "oh thank god. I thought you'd never come for me. My saviour -"

"Hey Adrian" I laugh. Glaring daggers Anna walked away to the corner to continue her phone call."

"It's dinner with the parents tonight."

"Oh god. How could I have forgotten?!" I whine. "Am I even coming? I get the feeling bitchy pants over there doesn't really like me."

He burst out laughing. "Bitchy Pants Rose?" I give him my best innocent look.

"That's a good one!" He wheezes through his laughter. "How was training?"

"Well I - " I see it in his eyes before it happens. Anger. His hands snap out at blinding speed and snatch my wrists.

"What the hell is this Rose?" Adrian practically shouts brandishing my bandaged knuckles in front of me.

Shock ricochets through my body. Talk about emotional whiplash. "Training" I respond carefully. Adrian's agile fingers are already quickly unwrapping my bandages.

"Training Rose? That's what you call this?" Adrian demands his voice sharp.

"Ok" I start. "So maybe they look a little worse than I thought. Johnathan and I pushed it a bit today…" I try to placate him. The last thing we both need is a full blown Adrian tantrum in front of miss bitchy pants.

"Adrian. Please. It's fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Rose, why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" He asks gently his fingers delicately brushing my knuckles.

"Adrian" I gasp breathily. Warmth spreads through my knuckles making me shiver with pleasure. I stare in awe and watch my torn flesh knits itself back together. Relief fills Adrian's emerald eyes as we stare at my newly healed knuckles.

"Adrian" Annabel hisses icily. His hands drop mine. The warmth and comfort vanish. "I need some assistance getting ready for tonight. You have to help me pick out my dress!"

He groans. "I thought you were gonna surprise me"

"Guardian Hathaway – help me out here will you?"

I sigh and nod in agreement. 10 dresses later and Annabel has finally settled on a skimpy black number that emphasises what little curve she has leaving nothing to the imagination.

Adrian's gaze came to rest on her perky breasts that were almost slipping out of her dress.

"I take it you like it?" Anna grins. Adrian just nods, eyes still glued to her chest.

I scowl at both of them and stalk off to my room. I throw on my guardian uniform and toss my hair into a sleek bun showing off my many marks.

I escort Adrian and Annabel out of the suite ignoring the looks Adrian keeps shooting me. Reprieve comes in the form of Joey and James waiting – rather impatiently – in the hallway.

"Joey. James." I greet. I can tell by their identical smirks that my relief is more than evident on my face.

"Hathaway!" Joey greets jovially. "Happy to see us?" I can only nod.

"You're looking ravishing as always" James adds. Blush colours my cheeks at his compliment

"You're not so bad yourself" I tease. If I'm honest, James is actually quite a looker with his hard toned body and chiseled jaw. He has golden locks and icy blue eyes - almost enough to make a girl drool. It's a shame they weren't green…

"So…" I start, making sure Adrian and Annabel are far enough ahead to be out of ear shot. "how… how bad are these things? The last one was terrible" I mutter darkly to my companions.

"Actually your stomach was damn well hilarious" Joey remarks.

"Hey! I was hungry!" I defend.

"It added some much needed dramatics" James jokes "I fear without that lucky addition it would have been like watching paint dry."

And boy was he right. I would have rather had to sort the entire court's archives. Hell even watching paint dry would have been better. It was filled with stupid frivolities and Adrian staring not so subtly at Anna's breasts as they nearly spilled over the top of her dress. We guardians were at least allowed to eat – at a separate table. A "commoner's meal" is what we were served because we supposedly didn't deserve any better. It's not like we routinely save their sorry asses from the Strigoi. No. Not at all…

The next few weeks pass in a blur. It's more of the same really: non-stop training, formal dinners and a drunken Adrian.

Today is my first meeting with the queen in order to discuss the special op she wants me to run. It was, after all, part of our agreement when she assigned me to Adrian. I round the corner to her stately office…

"Tatiana" I greet professionally. I'm not sure when we made it to a first name basis but I roll with it anyway.

"Rose" she returns. Neither of us bother with niceties. We cut straight to the chase.

"There is new intel about our target. He has been sighted just north of here." Tatiana began gravely. I nod briskly waiting for her to continue. She hands me some documents with text and maps spanning the pages.

"I have arranged a shopping trip between Lady Asher and Lord Ivashkov. When you accompany them you will need to find time to slip away from the group. I want you to investigate as best you can. We both know you seem to have a special talent for spotting the strigoi…" Tatiana trails off giving me a knowing look. I smirk sheepishly. "You'll have to do some quick area scouting before the trip to establish some parameters. I trust you'll be able to find some time to do that?"

"Yes" I respond firmly, meeting the challenge in her eyes.

"Good. You may go" she dismisses me with a wave of her gloved hand.

I turn sharply ready to make a quick exit. "Oh, and Rose?" Tatiana calls to me.

I turn and cock an eyebrow impatiently in her direction. "Memorize those and then burn them." She gestures to the documents in my hands.

I smirk "With pleasure." The office door closes with a smart snap.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody! So sorry for the delay, classes have been keeping me very busy, but it is now winter break so I should hopefully be able to update again soon.

Special thanks to:

Miki2510

Brytte Mystere

Guest (x2)

jpitt

and to GirlXD

For leaving such thoughtful and wonderful reviews! Hugs for you all! Also a huge thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story!

**I hereby disclaim all rights to the respective owners**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What were you doing?" I look up and find myself faced with a pair of inquisitive emerald eyes.

"Adrian. Hi…" I trail off cringing at the awkward tension and close the file folder from Tatiana.

"What are those? And why were you in there with _her_" He demands eyes flashing with something akin to suspicion.

"Uh – Guardian specs." I improvise and force a smirk onto my face. "And you and Annabel are going on a shopping trip tomorrow." I add in with haste. "Why are you dressed up so … dapper?" Dapper. Dapper? That's the best I could come up with? Well… handsome would be too close to the truth.

"Oh come on Rose, you know I always look this handsome" Adrian laughs. I roll my eyes. "Come on. There's something I want to show you." He takes my hand and leads me down the corridor.

"Adrian" I protest but he continues to half drag me back to our apartments.

"Shh Rose I only have a few minutes before Anna will come looking for me." Adrian responds unlocking his apartment door. We stop in the center of the room. The scent of alcohol and cigarettes waft off his crisp, pressed shirt. So much for him staying clean eh? I want to strangle Tatiana for doing this to him.

"Wait here and close your eyes" He tells me, his voice seductive. I indulge him and close my eyes. I hear him rustle around somewhere in his bedroom. My heart skips, ricocheting in my chest. What could he possibly want to show me… a gift for Anna? My heart sinks. God Adrian. The suspense is killer. Not to mention I have to go read and burn the file Tatiana gave me…

"Ok, ok I got it! Keep your eyes shut!" Adrian calls. I hear him draw nearer, his scent intoxicating.

"Adrian what are you-? I start confused.

"Open it" he cuts me off. He tenderly places a slender box in my palm. I open my eyes to meet his. Pure joy and excitement radiates from his emerald orbs.

"I wanted to give it to you earlier but it wasn't quite ready" Adrian says, a gentle smile on his face. I can't quite remember how to function. …A gift…for me…from Adrian…wow. I continue to stare at the ornate wrapping paper and it's delicate ribbon.

"Damnit Rose open it already" Adrian begs jolting me from my stupor. Worry lines crease his forehead, green eyes fraught with anxiety. I laugh, he can't really be that nervous can he?

"Okay okay! I'll open it! But it's so pretty I don't want to ruin it!" I tease watching him nearly growl in frustration. I slide my finger along the edges of the lavish paper and begin to unwrap the gift. Inside is a long black box. It's heavy. Whatever's inside must be really expensive… I pop the lid. Inside a delicate layer of red silk rests a glimmering silver stake. A blood red ruby rests in the top of the stake glittering in the light. Rose engravings etch along the sides of the silver and taper off into a lethal point. Tears rush to my eyes. I've never felt more loved.

"Adrian" I breathe my heart racing. "You shouldn't have!"

"Beautiful and dangerous, just like you" Adrian murmurs. His eyes are shining with happiness and something else I can't place. Without second thoughts I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug. My heart races wildly and electricity sparks through my veins.

"I know your job is dangerous Rose. And I know you and Auntie are up to something" Adrian says; his hands combing through my hair. I squeeze him tighter.

"You're special to me Rose and I want you to be safe" Adrian continues, his breath tickling my neck.

"Thank you" I say into his chest fighting to hold back the tears of joy that threaten to overtake me.

Slowly we pull apart. I already miss his warmth. I pluck the stake out of its box twirling it around in my hand. It's light yet weighted – different than the guardian standard issue.

"It's not just pretty Rose, I had it engineered to be the strongest, most lethal stake in existence." Adrian says with a nonchalant smirk.

"What!?" I screech "that must have cost a fortune!" I glare at him. How could he?

"Only a small one!" Adrian teases back. His hand rests under my chin and tilts my head up so our eyes meet, my breath catches in my throat. "Only the best for my guardian!" Adrian adds softly.

"Adrian Ivashkov what am I going to do with you" I grumble aloud and stifle a laugh. I can't wait to see how it works in training tomorrow.

The morning comes far too early for my liking. The stake performs like a dream in practice, a masterpiece built by expert craftsmen. I couldn't fight the tingles creeping into my belly every time I held it. A gift for me, not for Anna, but for me, his guardian...

After a quick shower I dress in casual clothes donning black jeans, a red V-neck sweater and some knee boots. I tuck my new stake into my boot, and make my way downstairs to wait with Adrian in the lobby.

"Red really suits you my little dhampir" Adrian says with a roughish grin.

"Eyes to yourself Ivashkov" I say fighting a grin. His grin widens in response as his eyes rove my body.

"Were you waiting long?" a tinkling voice cuts across the hall, both our heads snap in its direction.

"Not at all, my lady" Adrian says though his tone speaks to the contrary.

"Oh good!" Anna says with a cheery smile, waltzing over to grasp Adrian's arm. "Let's be off then."

I glare at the swishing of her short lilac skirt and length of her delicate legs.

"Why did you have to bring this trash along with you?" Anna asks airily as if I'm not walking behind them. I bristle.

"_Rose_ is not trash" Adrian says in a stiff voice throwing an apologetic glance in my direction. I scowl. "She is my guardian and where I go, she goes. If that's a problem, my lady, perhaps, we best end this engagement."

"That isn't what I meant at all!" Annabel says scrambling to salvage the conversation. Adrian sighs and tosses me a helpless look over his shoulder mouthing "Help me". I shrug in response and stifle a laugh at his pathetic expression.

…

The entire car ride is more of the same. I'm pretty sure I've worn a hole in my tongue from biting it so hard. For Adrian... just for now. Then I can mouth off all I want.

The stores drag on and on. The current one is full of beautiful lingerie in lace and silk, and every colour imaginable. My kind of store... I'll have to make a note to come back here sometime soon. I stifle a yawn.

"Rose did you drink your coffee this morning?" Adrian asks his tone light and teasing, seeming unfazed by our current store. Course He isn't fazed. Adrian must have seen his fair share of Moroi women in this kind of stuff. I suppress a shudder and I yawn again.

"No" I reply grumpily. He laughs in response. I glare at the back of Anna's caramel hair, thinking of the steaming mug long forgotten on my dining table.

"God if I get asked which colour of underwear look better on her I swear I'm going to..." I grumble half-heartedly. Adrian cringes in response.

"I thought you liked shopping?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I do! But only when I'm the one who actually gets to _shop!_" I whine while examining a beautiful red lace bra. I toss it back like its on fire, gawking at the price. I should definitely bring Lissa back here with me... and warn her to bring her trust fun. I giggle to myself thinking of Liss' face of horror over the ungodly prices in here. I miss her... the empty hole she left in my chest twinges with sharp pain. I really should have made a run back for my now cold coffee.

"Rose... are you ok?" Adrian asks tentatively.

"I just miss Lissa" I say quietly then kick myself for it. It's none of his business.

"None of this was fair to you" Adrian murmurs darkly. I say nothing but follow after Anna.

We go through row after row of lingerie, it all starting to blend together in a mass of skimpy fabric.

"Rose, what colour would look better?" Anna asks holding up a two negligees: one silky and red, the other lacy and yellow.

"Red, it's Adrian's favourite colour" I comment offhand, flipping through the silk bathrobes.

"Thanks Rose" She says with a sweet smile, her face twisting into a seductive smirk.

Her eyes rove my face and finally trail my outfit. She stiffens, then flashes me a sweet smile "Rose, you really shouldn't wear red, it doesn't suit you at all. It makes you look like a bloodwhore" Anna says, her voice filled with sincerity. She's acting as if she's an old friend giving me fashion advice! How dare she... I bite my tongue hard enough to draw blood. I do not have enough caffeine in my system to deal with this.

"How _thoughtful _of you to tell me" I say forcing myself to be polite. Just for today just for today...I just need to last until James comes. Then I can find that information for Tatiana and leave.

I take a deep breath. Calm Rose... calm... I chant to myself. I turn to vent to Adrian

"Adri-" I start. "Shit" I swear under my breath. Panic seizes me. Where did he go? I walk swiftly toward the front of the store, eyes darting left and right. My hand sneaks down into my boot for my stake. Time to give this baby some action...

"Rose I've got -oof" Something hard slams into me. I reach out just in time to snatch a falling bag before it hits the floor. Emerald eyes stare at me filled with amusement.

"Adrian!" I yelp and take a cautious step back "You are not supposed to go anywhere without me! Are you ok?"

"Rose, Rose, I'm fine" He soothes "I just went to get you coffee" He holds out my latte with an innocent smirk. Miraculously none of it spilled.

"You what?" I gape. Coffee? For me? I take a deep sniff. Is that vanilla?

"And a doughnut" Adrian says with a chuckle gesturing to the bag in my hand. "Glad to see you like your stake though" He adds grinning as I slip the beautiful treasure back into my boot.

I dive straight into my doughnut and coffee. Adrian laughs at my enthusiasm but I don't even have the heart to glare, my latte is too yummy.

"Adrian! Sweetheart, where did you go?" Annabel asks scurrying over to us and pecking him on the lips.

"I just went to get Rose coffee" Adrian replies, bringing a hand to his face and rubbing off her sticky lip gloss.

"That's going to make you fat you know" Anna tells me her lips pursed as if she tasted something sour. I fight the urge to groan.

"Hathaway" the godsend voice of James cuts in. He strolls into the room brimming with cool confidence. His charisma is contagious.

"James!" I smile at him, my eyes tracing the sharp angles of his face. He grins cheekily at me.

"Like what you see Rose?" James says sensually, his eyes lit with laughter.

"Oh shove off Burntwood, keep dreaming" I reply with a laugh.

The heat from Annabel's glare singes my neck.

"You ready for some shopping?" I ask James, I need to find a way to get the documents Tatiana sent me for…

"Yeah for sure, Rose, go take a break or something! I'll see you in a bit" James says, his eyes filled with sympathy. He's probably been on one too many "shopping" trips.

I don't think twice before taking off at warp speed - anything to get as far away from Bitchy Pants as I could.

My feet lead me out of the shopping mall and into a grassy cemetery, right where Tatiana directed me.

"Okay, think Rose, think…" I tell myself. "Where would you hide secret information if you were a guardian hunting strigoi?" I wonder aloud, sitting down on a large square headstone. I palm my eyes, rubbing sleep out of them. Engravings spiral across the weathered surface of the stone. I trace the design with my finger. The markings feel familiar... they're not just any markings, they're _molnija_ marks!

Perfect. This has to be it. Where else would a guardian hide ancient documents? Now how to find them… I rise and run my fingers along the edges of the stone checking for gaps. Nothing. Stupid stone. I glare at it. I'm running out of time. My ring finger catches ever so slightly on a small divot. I stare at it with curiosity. It's a small round circle with no jagged edges. It's too perfect. I wonder… On a total whim I yank my stake from my boot. I glance with fervour between its point and the hole. They're almost identical. This is too weird. Time is running out. I shove my stake into the hole and turn it. A soft clicking sounds from the stone. A large crack forms across the top and splits open with a snap. I wince. The sound echoes ominously in the quiet of the cemetery. I heave the top of the tombstone; the jagged edges bite into my fingers.

Inside the hollow concrete rests faded leather bound book. I open it ever so slightly with wonder. It's a journal, the scrawling writing inside the ink is smudged, but still readable. I stare in awe. I've never been one for books but this, this is magnificent. I tuck the journal into my handbag for safe keeping and begin to wander back to the others.

An ear splitting scream pierces the air. I freeze. It's coming from the lot where we parked the SUV. I frowned in thought. The voice screams again. _Annabel. _I throw my handbag over my shoulder and take off at a sprint, my feet slapping the pavement. Faster, I need to move faster. I push my feet harder against the ground willing them to move. I have to get to Adrian, I have to. I skid to a halt in front of a sobbing Annabel and a petrified Adrian and land face to face with a strigoi.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I hereby disclaim all rights to their rightful owners. _

_Enjoy_

**Chapter 5**

My hand lands on Adrian's chest. I shove – hard. "Get back!" I yell as he stumbles a safer distance behind me. I can feel the shadows of darkness swirling around him. The idiot was trying to use his magic! God, I have to keep him safe.

I whip out my stake and bare my teeth at the strigoi. He cocks his head mouth twisting into a sadistic grin. I take a breath. He lunges. I parry, stake meeting his arm. The tip slices into him creating a vicious wound and he howls in response. I spin landing a kick to his chest and striking out again with my stake. He cowers in pain. I grin feeling my imminent victory and stab for the heart. Suddenly I'm flying backwards. Stars spring to my eyes with blinding pain as my head smacks the concrete. I stifle a whimper and try to roll over. There's blood. Lots of blood. I run my hands over my skull wincing at the contact. They're clean. Oh god, Adrian. My heart races, I lurch to my feet, bent over and unsteady with the ringing in my ears. My eyes follow the blood, dreading what they'll find. A mop of sandy blonde hair mottled with blood rests at an awkward angle on the ground. Empty blue eyes stare at me, face frozen in a howl of pain. I'm going to be sick. The strigoi growls behind me and I whip around, fighting the nausea in my gut. I swing violently and my stake finds its mark, burying deep in the strigoi's chest as he lunges for me. We fall together to the ground. His sharp nails scrape my side, gouging deep into the skin, jaws snapping for my neck. With a shriek I twist my stake shoving it further in. The growling stops, replaced by a slow gurgle, and finally, nothing at all.

"Adrian" I whimper, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" I shout, fighting my growing hysteria. Silence greets my bubbling panic. "Adrian?" I dare to whisper. The reddened eyes of the strigoi's corpse stare into my soul. I keep expecting him to snarl, or try to rip my throat out. Finally I feel the dead weight start to shift; I roll quickly from underneath it and stagger to my feet. The world sways dizzyingly before my eyes, nausea threatening to overtake me.

"Rose" Adrian's gentle voice cuts through my turmoil, his firm grip holding me level.

"Are you ok?" is all I manage before the nausea surges. I wretch and wretch into nearby bushes until my stomach can't empty itself anymore. The entire time Adrian's gentle hands don't leave my hair, holding it back and stroking my head.

"James" is all I can manage. Adrian nods solemnly and passes me a piece of mint gum. I chew it, glad to be rid of the bitter taste in my mouth, and press a hand to my side. The scratch marks deeper than they seemed.

"I'm sorry Rose, he tried his best, but… it was just too strong, and…"

"And I not fast enough" I finish, ignoring the slippery feeling of my blood between my fingers. I can't afford to think of it.

"Rose, you can't blame yourself" Adrian whispers, pulling me into a hug. I breathe deep. Inhaling the comforting scent of his cologne; trying to calm my racing heart. His fingers trace my spine leaving tender tingles beneath their caress.

"I guess that's another _molnija_ mark to add to my collection" I remark, sarcasm biting my tone.

"Another mark of your bravery, Rose…you saved my life." I only nod in response, my forehead pressing into the soft linen of his shirt. Adrian's breath tickles my neck as he whispers "I think they make you beautiful. What is a rose without her thorns?" Electric shivers slink down my spine and butterflies tighten in my core.

We can't go on like this, or I'll do something I regret. Get it together Hathaway, his potential fiancé is like five feet away.

I pull away and take a steadying breath. "I'm glad you're ok. Is Anna?" I say desperate to change the subject. I can feel Adrian tense beneath my fingers. I hate myself for having to push him away.

"She's fine, shaken up for sure, but to her James was nothing more than a servant. That it was his duty…to die for her… for us." Disgust taints Adrian's tone and I can't help the fury bubbling in my blood. I push away from Adrian's warm hug and watch Anna on her cellphone. She's no doubt contacting the other guardians at the court. Good, it's the once useful thing I've seen her do. She stares at me, her gaze empty and complexion ashen from shock. Anna yells something into the phone. It doesn't sound good, something about them not being fast enough. There probably won't be more guardians any time soon. I sway on my feet, dizzy from the blood loss. We need to get out of the open. There might be more strigoi nearby. Nausea rolls through me again. I can't tell if its strigoi or James' mutated body that is the cause.

"Rose?" Adrian's panicked voice reaches my ears, his emerald eyes locked onto my every move. I hate Anna for causing the dark circles beneath them.

"We need to get out of the open." I cut across forcing myself to focus on getting the words out. Adrian is all that matters focus on your duty, I tell myself. Adrian says nothing but seizes Anna's wrist and tugs her along behind him. I gesture to a small storage shed just across around the corner. With every step I take, James' broken face flashes before my eyes. Too late, I was too late. He died because I didn't get there on time. I walk through the storage shed, checking over the boxes of clothing and shoes. I make sure it's empty and strigoi free before signaling to Adrian to come in. Another thought grips me with the icy claws of fear. What if that was Adrian, what if I had failed him too? I feel sick. Shame washes over me and I fix my gaze on the ground. Anna is still outside on her phone. Every second she wastes is a second that leaves us vulnerable.

"Rose?" Adrian asks, his face cast in shadow from within the shed, save for only a small sliver of light from the open door.

"What?" I respond, gazing into his concerned eyes. He leans against a stack of boxes, arms crossed against his chest. Something unreadable marks his face.

"Rose, you're hurt" Adrian says his voice crackling with worry. My gaze slips to the large red stain on his shirt, so dark I almost missed it in the darkness. I blanch. It couldn't be that bad could it? In that moment the blood loss hits me hard and the world sways before me. My earlier adrenaline wears off and I'm left with a searing pain in my side.

"I-I'm fine, Adrian" I mumble not even believing myself in that moment. He gapes at me disbelieving from his perch against the boxes

The clicking of heels alerts me to Anna's presence and I force myself to straighten a little more. I find myself praying to every divinity that she brought help. Strigoi usually travel in packs… if that holds true, we're going to need it.

I open my mouth to begin but her shoulder jams into mine causing me to stumble. Her elbow drives into the slice down my side, ripping it further open.

The pain is blinding, I can't even summon a curse to my lips. Stars dance before me, my ribcage stutters as I try to breathe. White hot flames lick my side. I black out. The pavement rushes up to meet me. I brace for impact but it never comes. Two strong arms catch me in their embrace and gently lower me to the ground. Adrian. How did he even get here that fast?

"Rose" I hear him say, his voice is fading fast "Rose, stay with me, I can't lose you too".

It feels as though I'm swimming through deep water, I can barely move my eyelids. "Just leave her, she'll be fine in a minute" Anna's voice echoes from somewhere far off. I want to fight, to call her a goddamned bitch but the words don't come. My head throbs, the pain pulsating in time with my wound. Make it stop. Please just make it stop. It's too much. I can't handle it! I writhe as the flaming tendrils of pain scorch through me to a startling crescendo. Then it stops. Horrible silence compared to the pain. Emptiness fills me, an odd sort of peace too. This is what dying feels like. I know it now. A final breath shudders through my lungs, and I smile. At least I died protecting the one I love. The blackness consumes me.

…

Warmth shoots through my veins, the smell of roses and tastes of sugar and sunshine. The sensation is familiar, yet different. The intoxicating scent of clove cigarettes and a familiar musky cologne fills me. Everything tingles. Butterflies flutter deep within my core. They spread out feathering light kisses all across my abdomen and forehead. Somewhere a voice whispers at the corners of my mind, Adrian,

"_Rose is in red,  
but never blue,  
sharp as a thorn,  
and fights like one too._

Keep fighting my little dhampir, please don't give up on me now"

Blood rushes through my veins and the tingles intensify. The comforting scent of Adrian draws me to him. I reach for it with all my might. My eyelids peel back. I blink. Breath heaves through my chest in large gasps. In the half lit darkness Adrian caresses my face. His emerald orbs glitter at me, his lips drawn in awe and surprise.

"A-Adrian?" I whisper reaching up to stroke his jaw. If this is heaven I don't ever want to leave.

"Rose" He chokes out brokenly, tears trickle down his face. I brush them away with my thumb, savoring in the softness of his skin. "I thought you were dead" Adrian says his voice cracking, eyes wide in wonder as he kneels next to me. His hands rest on my hips sending electric flutters deep within.

"Aren't I?" I question stupidly and promptly sit up, feeling for where the gash in my side should be. Then it hits me.

"You…you saved me" I state my voice trembling in awe. "Spirit" I whisper my heart swelling.

"Spirit" Adrian replies with a joyous grin "I can't believe it worked!" He pulls me to him, tucking me possessively into his arms. "Oh Rose, I thought I lost you, I thought I lost you forever" he murmurs fingers trailing through my hair.

"I love you" I breathe into his neck.

"What?" Adrian asks still stroking my hair.

"Thank you, I thought I lost you too" I say instead, burying my face further into his chest to hide my blush. His arms tighten around me, refusing to let me go.

"Oh my Rose" Adrian says tenderly, his hands slide down to grasp my hips. My breath hitches. "Look at me" He commands, pulling me back, hands still planted firm on my hips. I can't keep the wonder off my face. "I would do anything for you Rose, anything. You're _my_ Rose, and I take you thorns and all." His seductive voice takes on a new possessive tone, thrilling me to my core. Adrian's fingers dig deeper into my hips as if to never let me go. Without a moment's hesitation his lips press onto mine. A heartbeat later they're gone. He's gone.


End file.
